The overall objectives of ILAR are the following: 1) ILAR develops guidelines and disseminates information on the scientific, technological, and ethical use of animals and related biological resources in research, testing, and education; 2) ILAR promotes high-quality, humane care of animals, and the appropriate use of animals and alternatives; and 3) ILAR functions within the mission of the National Academy of Sciences as an advisor to the federal government, the biomedical research community, and the public. These objectives will be achieved by accomplishing the following specific aims. ILAR will provide independent, balanced, Academy-reviewed, scientific advice to government agencies, scientists, Congress, and the public regarding selection, acquisition, and humane use of animals in research; develop guidelines on the husbandry, well-being, breeding, disease prevention, and conservation of nonhuman primates, swine, ruminants, and other laboratory animals; develop guidelines such as those related to biological research, safe and healthy work practices, issuance of collection and transport permits, containment costs related to animal research, breeding and preservation, and control of emerging diseases associated with xenotransplantation and the use of non- indigenous animals; assist investigators in the selection, source, and use of appropriate biological models and alternatives; provide information to parents, teachers, and students on the appropriate use of animals and alternatives in K-12 biology education; and monitor laws, policies, and agreements among other countries and organizations that may have an adverse impact on biomedical research in the U.S. These specific aims will be met through the work of expert committees, the Animal Models and Genetic Stock Information Program (AMGS), ILAR Journal, dissemination of advice and guidelines through published reports and briefings, and increasing use of electronic databases and the Internet.